


A Lover's Story

by Luv_Bowie_Luver



Category: David Bowie (Musician)
Genre: AU, Childbirth, Domestic Fluff, Drug Addiction, F/M, Marriage breakdown, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:37:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 18,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv_Bowie_Luver/pseuds/Luv_Bowie_Luver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in 1971, a long haired David Bowie has barely begun to make ends meet; when his wife suddenly leaves him and their baby son with less than enough to pay the bills. Then he finds out his manager is screwing him over. How will they ever get by?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Baby And Me

 

The day was cold and a biting wind swept through the city, the clouds were dull and grey; a clear promise of more rain to come. It had been raining on and off all morning, it was now almost 5pm and the traffic hurried along to get home before the next downpour. David had been out since breakfast, he had played a few gigs at the local venues who would pay him and he also had looked for other places who might like to offer him a few pounds in cash to perform his songs live. He got the usual comments of 'lovey' and 'darling' due to his long hair and the general intolerance of the era. But none of it dissuaded him from doing what he needed to do, in order to feed his family and pay the bills.  
  
  
He stopped by the roadside, a car sped past him and splashed muddy water all over him. Now he was shivering and quite downhearted, he had only earned twenty pounds for the whole day and nobody had offered him another gig. Crossing the street, David turned the corner and returned to his little home where his wife and baby son were waiting for him.  
  
  
"Oh, David!" Angie frowned, "you're dripping all over the carpet!" She ushered him into the bathroom quickly, then stood with her hands on her hips.  
  
  
"It's so late!" she scolded him, watching him take off the wet clothes, "where have you been for so long?"  
  
  
"I was making us some money," David replied, pausing to sneeze.  
  
  
"Oh yeah?" Angie lifted a brow, interested now, "how much did you get?" David smiled and handed her the note.  
  
  
"That's it?" Angie frowned again, "that's all?" David's smile faded.  
  
  
"It's more than nothing," David said to her, "I'll try again tomorrow."  He walked, naked, out of the bathroom and into the bedroom to put on some warmer clothes. Angie followed him, still upset.  
  
  
"David I've been stuck here all day with Zowie and all we have to show for it is twenty lousy pounds!" Angie complained, "we can't live on this!" David looked at her and held out his hand.  
  
  
"If you don't want it then give it back!" David told her, "Zowie needs diapers anyway."  Angie shoved the note into her bra.  
  
  
"I can't do this anymore," Angie said to him, "I'm out." David looked confused.  
  
  
"Out? What do you mean, out?" he asked her, "how long will you be?"  
  
  
" _Goodbye_ David," Angie spoke in a final tone, staring at him pointedly.  
  
  
"Wha.. Well what about Zowie?" David questioned her.  
  
  
"Keep him," Angie replied, "he's done nothing but scream all day!"  
  
  
Then she turned and walked out on them with not another word. David stood in stunned silence for a minute, then Zowie cried and he went back out to the living room and picked up the infant. Zowie calmed instantly as David rocked him in his arms, worry creasing David's brow as he looked to the front door. Did she really mean it? She had just taken all of their money and left them alone, surely she'd come back later when she stopped being angry at him?  David set Zowie down into his cradle and went into the kitchen to make him up a bottle of formula, there was maybe enough left to last until tomorrow night. But what then? He had to get more gigs and now Zowie would be with him everywhere he went. Who would hire him to play if he was carting a baby around? He went into the living room and turned up the heat a little, then he took Zowie and settled down into an armchair to feed him.  
  
  
"Don't worry, little man," David kissed his tiny forehead and smiled sadly, "I'll figure something out."


	2. Early Days

The next morning, David got up and took a shower before feeding and changing Zowie. He sat down to eat his breakfast and sighed heavily, thinking about what to bring in a bag for Zowie while they walked around town. He had to earn some more cash and fast, that money Angie took yesterday would have gone far for them. It easily could have gotten them milk, bread and diapers. Glancing at the tiny baby all ready in his stroller, David hoped he could make at least another twenty pounds today. When he had everything ready, he pushed the stroller out the door and headed down to the nearest venue to see if they might offer him a gig sometime soon. It was difficult getting the stroller through the door, only to be told he couldn't bring a baby into a drinking establishment and was sent right back out again. David took Zowie to the park to sit on a bench and think some more, this wasn't going quite as he'd planned it.  
  
  
"Hi David!" a woman's cheerful voice called to him and David looked up to see his friend, Sylvia, approaching. She looked in at Zowie with a bright smile and then turned to David curiously.  
  
  
"Hey, is Angie around?" Sylvia asked him, "only, I really need to talk to her about something and it's kind of important.. " David leaned back, he was sore at Angie for leaving him with no money. They had only married so she could stay in the country, so he wasn't entirely heartbroken, but it still hurt.  
  
  
"Angie's gone," David told Sylvia quietly, "she left yesterday."  
  
  
"Oh," Sylvia felt a little awkward now, "that's terrible.. I'm so sorry.. are you alright?" David nodded, though he'd be a lot better if he could land himself a gig someplace. Sylvia rubbed his arm.  
  
  
"I have to get to work," she told him, "I'll see you around, okay?"   
  
  
"Yeah," David smiled at her, "bye Sylvia." She stood up and hesitated, then she looked at him again.  
  
  
"Hey," she said, giving him a piece of paper, "if you ever need anything, don't be a stranger, alright?" David took the paper and looked at it, Sylvia's phone number and the place where she worked was written upon it.  
  
  
"Thank you," David looked at her gratefully, "I appreciate that."  
  
  
"It isn't going to be easy taking care of a baby on your own," Sylvia told him, "watch out for Welfare and don't worry what time it is, just call me anytime."  She turned and walked away, leaving David feeling that at least he had someone to talk to if things got to him. He stood up and took Zowie home, finding some royalty cheques in the mailbox.  
  
  
"Well," David went inside with his son, "at least we won't starve."  
  



	3. A Helping Hand

David called a few places and managed to get some interest from a couple of them but what to do with Zowie? He put the phone down just as there came a knock on the door, he felt nervous because he thought maybe Angie had come back and he wasn't sure if he wanted to see her again. He opened the door, surprised to find Sylvia standing there with a bag.  
  
  
"Hi," Sylvia blushed a little, "I just finished my shift and thought I'd bring some takeout.. Are you hungry?" David smiled at her amusedly, simply relieved it hadn't been his ex.  
  
  
"Come in," he moved aside and Sylvia entered the house. He led her to the kitchen and she started to unpack the takeout food onto the table, but David noticed she also discreetly put a loaf of fresh bread onto the counter and a carton of milk into the fridge.  
  
  
"What are you doing?" David asked her.  
  
  
"I thought you could use a little help," Sylvia replied, "I hope I haven't offended you."  
  
  
"Not at all," David said uncertainly, "it's just a little unexpected."  
  
  
"I know what it's like to strike out on your own for the first time," Sylvia told him, "at the moment I am living with a friend, so you know.. that makes it a bit easier."  
  
  
"Of course," David sat down to join her for lunch, "did you find Angie?"  
  
  
"Oh.. no, I didn't look for her," Sylvia replied, averting her gaze.  
  
  
She felt weird being here with someone else's man, but the way Angie used to talk about David; Sylvia got the impression that he didn't know how to take care of himself and that he'd die without Angie around to keep him alive. It concerned her that Angie would just leave him like that, if he was so helpless then why leave Zowie with him? It was reckless endangerment and Sylvia was determined to make sure nothing happened to either of them. David did wonder why Sylvia hadn't tried looking for Angie, she had said it was important.  
  
  
"I have another shift to do later on," Sylvia said to him, "but I'm free right now if you need me to watch Zowie for a few hours?" David raised his brows.  
  
  
"I couldn't ask you to do that," he politely refused, mainly because he couldn't pay her.  
  
  
"It's no trouble," Sylvia insisted, "I don't mind, I love little Zowie.. "  
  
  
"I.. I mean, I can't pay you.. " David admitted, lowering his gaze. Sylvia smiled at him.  
  
  
"I'm sure you'll think of something," she assured him. David looked at her and tilted his head.  
  
  
"Come over tonight after your shift," he offered, "I'll cook us dinner."  
  
  
"It's a deal," Sylvia beamed at him, "now, off you go!" David nodded, told her where everything was and grabbed his guitar, leaving her to watch Zowie and hoping he wouldn't be too late for the few gigs he'd managed to book.  
  



	4. Not Bad At All

David returned home just in time for Sylvia to be able to get to her shift at work, he thanked her profusely and she left him with the knowledge that she'd be back later on to claim her meal that he'd promised to cook for her. It was a curious thought that she had when she headed to work, if David couldn't live without Angie to help him; then how was he going to cook?  Perhaps there wasn't a lot of truth in what Angie had been saying afterall, which was a relief but also annoying. She thought she knew David quite well, but clearly she hadn't any idea.  
  
  
*  
  
  
David had managed to get a hundred pounds for his efforts today, which put him in a very good mood. Not only was he paid by the venue management, but also his fans gave him money from time to time in exchange for a quick kiss as he accepted the cash and they refused to let go of it until he did so. It didn't bother him a great deal, though it probably should have, but right now he was just trying his best to get enough money to survive. He took Zowie out in his stroller to cash the royalty cheques and he found that he didn't get rude comments from people when Zowie was with him, which was a nice change as he visited the supermarket to get some much needed supplies before heading home again.  
  
  
He couldn't wait for Zowie to get a little bigger, he found the idea of taking his son to the park to watch him play quite agreeable. He was actually looking forward to it, providing Angie didn't suddenly demand custody of him. That night, as David was almost finished preparing dinner, Sylvia showed up slightly late but David wasn't upset with her.  
  
  
"It got really busy just before the end of my shift," Sylvia explained, "so I was asked to do some overtime. Mmm, something smells great!" David smiled at her, she really didn't need to explain herself to him.  
  
  
"Well, it's not Zowie's diaper," he said with a grin.  
  
  
"Aww, I'll take care of that if you like?" Sylvia adored Zowie and would do anything for the little one.  
  
  
"Alright," David agreed, "I'll get everything ready." Sylvia went off to change Zowie and rock him to sleep, once he was in the cradle she returned to the kitchen and joined David for dinner.  
  
  
"This is so good!" Sylvia started eating, "my friend doesn't cook at all, we mostly eat cold meat on sandwiches, sometimes there isn't even any butter on them!" David laughed.  
  
  
"Oh, I've eaten much worse," he mused.  
  
  
"Oh you haven't!" Sylvia challenged him.  
  
  
"I have," David accepted the challenge.  
  
  
"Alright then," Sylvia prompted him, "what have you eaten that's worse?"  
  
  
"A half eaten roll I found outside a restaurant," David replied.  
  
  
Of course he had taken it home, cut off the bitten area and made sure it was still fresh first. Sylvia laughed softly but she was worried about him, nobody should have to resort to such a thing. They finished their meal and then went into the living room to drink coffee and talk quietly, Sylvia found David to be very charming and quite upbeat. He was so funny, nothing like the way Angie had described him.  
  
  
She had told Sylvia that David was stubborn and arrogant, sullen, moody, self obsessed and just a bit sexist as well. David portrayed none of this as they chatted lightly together, Sylvia actually found herself quite drawn to him and didn't feel as stand offish as she had when they'd met earlier in the park.  
  



	5. Turbulence

Sylvia offered to look after Zowie whenever she had some free time and he agreed, it gave him a break and it offered the opportunity to get out there and earn some cash.  
  
  
*  
  
  
One drizzly evening, he was trying to hurry home when he was stopped by a group of men who really didn't like what he was wearing. It wasn't any of their business of course, but they had been drinking and were kicked out of the bar; so they were unhappy and looking for an outlet. David just happened to be in the right place at the wrong time and they found him an easy target. They called him feminine names, pulled at his clothes and asked to carry his purse but he didn't have one so they grabbed at his guitar. David pulled back on it hard, he couldn't let it go; it was the only way he could get money for himself and Zowie.  
  
  
They let it go and he fell backwards into the mud, his face hot with embarrassment as they jeered and laughed at him. David stood up and tried to get by them, but they started hitting him quite violently until someone shouted for them to stop it. A big, muscular man walked towards them and David scrambled to his feet again, holding his abdomen painfully and wiping blood from his cut lip.  
  
  
"Leave her alone, ya thugs!" the man bellowed and David hurried past them, not bothering to correct him.  
  
  
He kept his head down and got home right before it rained again, he shut the door behind him and leaned against it. Forgetting that Sylvia was there, David sank to the floor in tears. It hadn't been a good day at all and this evening just finally broke his spirit, he was exhausted and hadn't made more than a few pounds.. which had been stolen by his attackers just now. Sylvia came from the kitchen to greet David, but when she saw the state he was in; she rushed over to kneel beside him.  
  
  
"What happened?" she asked him, worried sick, "you're bleeding!"  David turned his face away from her, a little ashamed of being seen like this.  
  
  
"I'm fine," he stood up and winced as his ribs caused him pain, "I just.. I need to take a shower.. "  
  
  
"Of course," Sylvia nodded, watching him go to the bathroom.  
  
  
She found it curious that he did not close the bathroom door, but she didn't follow him and instead went to check on Zowie. Her shift didn't start until later on tonight, so she wasn't in a hurry to leave. She would even call in sick if David wasn't feeling well. She tried not to listen to him as he sniffled and made short sobbing sounds, which became muffled when he turned on the water. She felt her heart breaking for him, what the hell had happened out there? He seemed really happy earlier, but clearly things hadn't gone his way today.  
  
  
David had calmed down quite a lot after he had taken a hot shower to soothe his aching ribs, he really wished Sylvia hadn't seen him like that. He put on some jeans and a buttoned shirt, Sylvia wasn't used to him dressing so masculine and it made her wonder why the sudden change. Usually he wore clothes that were quite flowing and not so tight fitting, she wasn't complaining but he was clearly bothered about something. It wasn't the divorce, that had come through alright and Angie had signed off to give David full custody of Zowie, so that wasn't it.  
  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked him, as he approached the cradle and gazed in at his son.  
  
  
David shook his head, no and silently worried about the next brutal attack; what if Zowie was with him next time?  Sylvia saw in that moment, the shy boy that he kept hidden away from the world instead of the bravado he wore as an almost permanent costume. She was seriously concerned for him, taking his hand into her own as a gesture of reassurance. David politely withdrew and walked over to sit down on the sofa, hands in his lap.  
  
  
"Can I help at all?" she asked him.  
  
  
"I'm fine," David replied, recomposing himself and she could already see the mask going back into place.  
  
  
"Well, maybe you can help me, then?" Sylvia sat down beside him. David looked at her, he was pretty sure he couldn't help her; he was barely able to help himself at the moment.  
  
  
"I need a place to stay," Sylvia told him, "see, my friend is moving out and there's no way I can afford that place on my own." David was a little surprised, so it would seem that he wasn't the only one in such a situation as this.  
  
  
"I mean, I've got a steady job and all so I'd be able to pay my part of the bills," Sylvia went on, "I'd be no trouble, I swear.. "  
  
  
"We could give it a go," David agreed, it would certainly help with the money problems he was experiencing right now.  
  
  
"Oh thank you so much!" Sylvia beamed at him, "you're a life saver!" She stood up and gathered Zowie into her arms, giving him some cuddles and smiling happily at him.  
  
  
"He's so cute," Sylvia stroked Zowie's little cheeks and wondered how anyone could just walk out on their baby like Angie had.  
  
  
"Of course," David smiled faintly, "he takes after his dad."  Sylvia looked at David and blushed.  
  
  
"He certainly does," she said quietly and just a little cheekily. David hesitated, was she flirting with him or just agreeing politely?


	6. The Muscle

Suddenly, there came a knock at the door and David looked around, but Sylvia was the one who answered it. She looked at the burly young man, who stood quite a few feet taller than herself.  
  
  
"Can I help you?" Sylvia asked.  
  
  
"Sorry to bother you," the man replied, "my name's Galen.. I'm the one who stopped those thugs from beating up on you earlier this evening.. "  Sylvia looked confused, but remained silent.  
  
  
"I followed ya home," Galen told her, "then I went back and me and my buddies gave those creeps a lesson they ain't soon gonna forget, are you alright? I didn't even realize you were a mother, I feel a lot more justified in beating their asses now.. " Sylvia looked over at David, who appeared very tense indeed.  
  
  
"Thank you for your help, Galen," Sylvia looked back to the muscular man, "won't you come in for some coffee?"  
  
  
"I'd love some," Galen walked in and removed his leather jacket, wandering in to the living room and looking at David when he stood up nervously.  Galen held out his hand to David, who smiled at him faintly but did not accept it. Galen lowered his hand, looking at the cut lip and the wince on David's face as he walked away. Putting two and two together, Galen blushed.  
  
  
"Sorry buddy," Galen rubbed the back of his neck, "it were an honest mistake.. "  David stood by the heater, looking him over curiously.  
  
  
"What do you want, Galen?" he asked.  
  
  
"Nothing," Galen replied, "I just wanted to make sure you was alright."  
  
  
"I'm alright," David insisted, "thank you.. "  
  
  
"Oh, hey.. anytime," smiled Galen, "umm.. "  
  
  
"David," he introduced himself.  
  
  
"Hey.. " Galen suddenly clicked, "I know you.. You're that Major Tom dude.. " David managed a quiet laugh and he nodded.  
  
  
"Yes," he agreed, "that's me.. "  
  
  
"Oh man," Galen accepted the coffee from Sylvia as she walked in with it, "I fucking _love_ that song!"  David felt a little more relaxed, Sylvia sat down with Zowie and smiled warmly at their new friend.  
  
  
"So what do you do, Galen?" she asked him.  
  
  
"I'm in construction," Galen replied, taking a mouthful of coffee and feeling warmer for having drank it, "it's freezing outside!"  
  
  
"I know," David agreed, "you just stay as long as you need to." Galen smiled.  
  
  
"Much obliged," his tone was surprised yet thankful, "also, if ya ever need a ride anywhere, just gimmie a holler.. "  
  
  
"That's so kind of you!" Sylvia beamed at him. It was certainly a much needed avenue to explore, having access to free transport opened up a whole lot more venues to visit further away. After Galen had left, having given his phone number to David, it was about time for bed. David fed and changed Zowie, holding him and pacing around the living room. Sylvia knew he was unsettled and it made her feel angry that someone had hit David for no good reason. She hoped David would take up Galen's offer and get a lift when he had to be out after dark, she leaned in the doorway and watched as he cuddled Zowie close and kissed his little cheek softly. She smiled at them both, she was certain there was nothing David would not do for that baby and it warmed her heart to be rid of Angie's blatantly obvious lies.  
  
  
She was finding out for herself that David was a lot smarter than Angie had given him credit for, he was quite self sufficient; providing for himself and his son any way that he could.


	7. The Next Level

The next few weeks were without incident, David agreed to go with Galen and found a lot more gigs in other towns and he never had to walk after dark anymore. Galen eventually became a part of their little household and Sylvia noticed that David was smiling a lot more lately. She loved that he seemed so much more relaxed and had even started wearing his flowing outfits again, even after Galen pointed out that his pants looked like a long skirt. Things were looking up for them as they settled in and got used to one another's schedules, taking turns to cook or just ordering in whenever their finances permitted it.  
  
  
*  
  
  
One night, David was washing up the dishes and Sylvia had just settled Zowie into his cradle. Galen was out with his buddies, being a Friday night meant he would get drunk and stay with them until the weekend was over.  
  
  
"You wanna go out someplace?" Sylvia asked David, wandering into the kitchen.  
  
  
"No thank you," David smiled at her, "I prefer to stay home."  
  
  
"So, popcorn and a TV movie?" Sylvia suggested.  
  
  
"What's on?" asked David.  
  
  
"Doesn't matter," Sylvia shrugged, coming up behind him and boldly wrapping her arms around his waist. David stood still, wondering what she would do next.  
  
  
"We could cuddle on the sofa," Sylvia tried to appear calm but her heart was thumping madly in her throat.  
  
  
David turned towards her, looking into her eyes and she smiled shyly at him. It was obvious that they had grown close, but she was unsure if he felt the same way about her as she felt about him. David hadn't really put that much thought into it, he liked her company and she was the main reason he had some stability in his life now. But as she hugged him and smiled suggestively, he found himself leaning in and kissing her lips softly. Sylvia smiled against his lips, as his wet hands came to rest on her hips and the kiss deepened.  
  
  
She sighed into his mouth, aroused by the feel of his tongue caressing hers and by his hand that had slid down to squeeze her ass. She reached up and boldly grabbed a fistful of his long hair, yanking it hard to hear him utter a groan of protest before he turned her around and backed her into the wall. He started kissing her neck, she gripped his hair tighter and he groaned again; slowing his devouring kisses and she relaxed her grip. She wanted to take things a little more slowly, he would need to show some more self control than that and David easily complied without either of them having to say a word.  
  
  



	8. Taking Me Down

Sylvia thought she knew now just how to keep him calm, somehow it had just been an instinctive reaction but pulling his hair seemed to quell him somewhat though in reality it just aroused him more.  
  
  
"We should go to the bedroom," she breathed heavily, "we don't want to wake Zowie.. " David growled against her throat but agreed, pulling away from her reluctantly but following her into the bedroom. She lay down onto the bed, he closed the door and quickly joined her; arousal driving him to desire her, to take her..  
  
  
"Slow down," Sylvia moaned as his lips claimed her throat once more, his hand slipping under her shirt to release one of her breasts from her bra.  
  
  
" _Mmm_ , I can't.. " David groaned into her ear, squeezing her breast and kissing her shoulder softly, " _ah!_ "  
  
  
Sylvia had another fistful of his hair and pulled it tightly, so David slowed down and met her lips with his own. As they kissed, Sylvia knew he was impatient to get going but she didn't want this to be just a one time thing. She slowly trailed kisses down his throat, teasing him and enjoying the soft moans he uttered in response. His hand squeezed her breast again, he pinched her nipple and she gasped. He smiled, setting her body free slowly of clothing until she was completely naked. Trailing kisses from her neck to her navel, David licked out at her skin and she tensed up pleasurably. Parting her thighs with his hands, he pushed her legs up until her knees were bent; then she relaxed them and he admired her for a moment.  
  
  
Watching his own fingers slick amongst her exposed folds, David seemed utterly fascinated. Sylvia arched and moaned, suddenly regretting asking that he take it slowly.  
  
  
" _David_.. David, _do it!_ " Sylvia whimpered, sitting up to pull at him and encourage him to take her right then and there.  
  
  
David hummed in response, unable to hold himself back any longer. He quickly tossed aside his clothes, crawled over her and lowered himself onto her. Flesh against flesh, Sylvia wrapped one leg around him, trapping him. David used one hand to grasp her around the waist and the other to guide his cock into her waiting entrance, growling softly as the sensation of her inner walls enveloped his engorged member. Sylvia squirmed and took in a sharp gasp at his size, trying to relax as he pushed deeper into her. She could hear him grunt softly every so often, as he tried not to hurt her.  
  
  
" _OOhh!_ " Sylvia felt her muscles finally relax and he was all the way inside of her, his soft gasp in her ear sending shivers down her spine with pleasure.  
  
  
She grasped his hair again, it was nice and long so it was easy to find without looking; she kept his head close to hers. Unable to pull away, David's breath was in her ear at all times and she heard every single sound he uttered. It was a turn on of hers to hear her lover moan, gasp and whisper or just breathe loudly. She arched, closing her eyes and grasping her fist tightly into his locks.  
  
  
" _Mmmm, yesss_ ," he groaned into her ear, thrusting in and out of her faster.  
  
  
His breathing became heavier, his hand trailing up and down her ribs teasingly. She pushed his head down and he obligingly took her breast into his mouth, sucking and licking at it with soft moans of desire escaping his lips. Sylvia whimpered and moaned loudly, his free hand now between their bodies to tease her swollen clit with her own slickness. Feeling herself almost unable to remain in control of her body, Sylvia suddenly grabbed his upper arms and flipped him down onto his back.  
  
  
" _Uhh! Mmm.. N-No..Oohh.. Uhh_.. " David groaned in half hearted protest but didn't really mind the roughness.  
  
  
Holding him down firmly, she ground her hips against his in slow, circular motions and he arched now, groaning loudly and trying to get free of her grip. Watching him intently as he quickly lost control of the situation, Sylvia coaxed him into climax with several squeezes of her inner muscles; massaging and clamping firmly around his cock.  
  
  
" _Uhhmm.._ " David moaned, trying to grab at her but she held him down until his release was completely over.  
  
  
His expressions of ecstasy aroused her and she rocked on him, eliciting further moans from her helpless captive. With a sudden swift move, David was sitting up and pushing her down onto her back. He turned her over, still nestled inside of her and started fucking her from behind. His hands both went down right inbetween her legs and played with her folds, stroking her clit until she jolted and moaned into a loud and powerful orgasm of her own. Grasping her breasts tightly, he continued thrusting into her with short bursts of breath against her heated skin.  
  
  
Sylvia moaned and whimpered, lowering her head in submission as he claimed her. She pushed her ass back into him and she gasped at his surprised cry of release, his almost high pitched moans sounding as though he hadn't expected it to hit him so suddenly. Sylvia moaned long and low, collapsing onto the bed and feeling his fingers already fucking her as he pushed her knee into her chest. Her cries were unbridled, his thumb found her clit and relentlessly teased it into submission; forcing her into a second, jolting orgasm that left her body trembling and her knees shaking. Sidling up alongside her, David smiled sedately at Sylvia as she panted and tried to catch her breath.  
  
  
"What.. What are you _on?_ " Sylvia breathed heavily.  
  
  
David leaned in and kissed her lips, coaxing her to make out as they hugged and stroked each other teasingly. She sensed her body raring to go again, but she felt so exhausted as well. David continued teasing and stroking her, enjoying the feel of her fingers curling around his cock and grasping it tightly. He leaned down to claim her throat again, biting and sucking at it. She couldn't tell if he was the more dominant or submissive lover, he kept switching and while it confused the hell out of her; it also kept things interesting between them as she didn't quite know what to expect.  
  
  
His fingers inserted inside of her once again, she bucked into his hand as he used it to entice her back into arousal. His quick and firm movements made her feel like she was completely within his power, at his mercy. She blushed as she almost howled his name, feeling his fingers now soaking as she suddenly jolted hard once again. Her arousal now dripping from his fingers, David kissed her groaning lips and smiled against them. He slowly withdrew his fingers out of her clamping, pulsing flesh. Sylvia weakly rest her head down into the pillows, her eyes closing as he drew back from her. David put his arms around her, she turned away and he spooned her; falling asleep soon after she did.


	9. Tearing Us Apart

Saturday morning, Sylvia was awake and she turned to look at David, who was still sound asleep. She thought better of touching his face and simply left him to sleep, getting up to check on Zowie and then take a shower. As she was making breakfast, she thought about last night and worried if it might make things weird between David and herself. She set the breakfast onto the table and then Zowie was awake, so she changed and fed him. She carried him in to see David, who was just opening his eyes to the smell of cooked food.  
  
  
He sat up and accepted the tiny bundle into his arms, Sylvia leaned in and kissed his cheek briefly before drawing back to smile at the two of them. David cuddled with his son for a few minutes, Zowie gurgled happily and grabbed David's nose. Sylvia giggled softly as David played with the little baby, it made her heart feel so fulfilled to see him so relaxed and smiling.  
  
  
"Here, let me take him now," Sylvia offered, "breakfast is getting cold.. " She reached out for Zowie and David reluctantly handed him over, Sylvia took the baby to the living room while David got out of bed and groped around on the floor for his clothes.  
  
  
After breakfast, Sylvia got a phone call and returned from it with a very torn expression on her face.  
  
  
"Is everything alright?" David asked her.  
  
  
"Yes, everything's fine," nodded Sylvia, "I just.. I was offered a new job position.. "  David lifted a curious brow.  
  
  
"You don't seem too pleased about it," he prompted her.  
  
  
"I am but.. " Sylvia sagged her shoulders, "I have to move to another city."  David averted his gaze.  
  
  
"Sounds well paid then," he tried not to let his emotions get in her way.  
  
  
"It is," smiled Sylvia, "very well paid.. "  
  
  
"When do you start?" David asked her, maintaining his faint smile for her sake.  
  
  
"Monday," Sylvia replied.  
  
  
"This Monday?" David questioned her in surprise.  
  
  
"Yes," Sylvia nodded, "I.. I have to go and pack."  
  
  
She looked at him pointedly, waiting for him to give her any reason to refuse the job. If he asked her to stay, she'd call them back within an instant and tell them to find someone else. David knew how hard it was to get by in this world when one had almost no money, he felt that she deserved this opportunity and he wouldn't drag her down with him when his ship finally sank.  
  
  
"Best of luck, luv," David spoke to her with an air of finality.  
  
  
Sylvia nodded and stood up, kissed Zowie's little forehead and went off to pack her belongings.


	10. The Ice Man Cometh

By Sunday night, she was gone but Galen had returned and so the silence hadn't gotten to David just yet. Galen was sad to see Sylvia leave, he'd shipped her with David so hard and it was disappointing to have them not even in the same town anymore. David sat down in the living room with Galen and sighed heavily, gazing at the television but not really seeing what was on it.  
  
  
"I honestly thought you two were a thing," Galen told David.  
  
  
"What? Oh, no.. " David smiled and leaned back, "we're just friends really, she meant nothing.. "   
  
  
Galen frowned, he really did not like that sort of attitude and he excused himself off to bed. David relaxed into the sofa and looked down at the floor, he hadn't meant to say such a thing because it was not really how he felt. But she was gone now and he had to get over it, she wasn't coming back. He was on his own now, with Galen for company but for how much longer?  
  
  
"Everyone always leaves me," David muttered softly, looking up as Zowie began to get fussy in his cradle. He walked over to the baby and picked him up, pacing the room with him.  
  
  
"It's better not to get attached," David told himself firmly, for he fell in love too fast and too hard. He had to learn to teach himself to take it slower, to stop caring so much..


	11. Love Is Lost

David couldn't understand it, he had four albums under his belt and yet such mild success with them provided him with a small fanbase and just enough money to live on. He was finally finding his feet music wise and was quite proud of his latest album, but it didn't seem like it was enough to get him where he felt he needed to be.  
  
  
Several months after Sylvia left, David always looked forward to getting a letter from her in the post. He wrote straight back to her every single time, letting her know how Zowie was doing.  
  
  
Sylvia was happy to hear that little Zowie was crawling now, but she read between the lines to whatever David was not telling her. His letters were full of questions and spoke very little of how he was doing, if he even wrote about himself at all. Galen was probably the one she needed to write to but when she did, Sylvia did not enjoy reading his honest reply. Galen was planning on moving out because of David's sudden mood swings, he suspected drugs were involved and he didn't want anything to do with that. Sylvia put down the letter and buried her head into her hands, David really couldn't afford to get into drugs right now! Perhaps she'd made the wrong decision in accepting the job offer, she was making plenty of money now but she missed David and Zowie very badly. She picked up the phone and tried to call the house, but the phone had been disconnected. Sylvia frowned, concerned and decided to go out and see them this weekend.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Galen arrived home one evening to find David asleep on the sofa, Zowie was in the playpen occupied by his toys and Galen smiled at the tot.  
  
  
"David," he nudged his friend, "hey, David.. "  
  
  
"Mmf?" David half heartedly lifted his head, "what is it?"  
  
  
"I uhm, I've got to tell you something," Galen replied nervously. David sighed heavily and sat up, blinking slowly and rubbing his eyes.  
  
  
"I found my own place," Galen told him straight out.  
  
  
"Oh," David forced a smile, "okay.. "  
  
  
"Don't worry," Galen assured him, "I'll leave you with my full share of the bill money for this month."  
  
  
"Alright," David acted like it didn't bother him, but inside he was very tense.  
  
  
Galen shook his head and went to his room to pack, he didn't like leaving his friend but he'd check in every so often and keep in touch. David was okay for a while, he had enough to keep them going if he budgeted right and if he got into trouble; he knew other ways to make some fast cash. Not all of those ways were things he was particularly proud of, but there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for his family. He was slowly dwindling down to his last few pounds, when suddenly royalty cheques started to flood in from America. David looked around at the house, it was too big for just himself and Zowie. He picked up the newspaper and began to look for someplace smaller and cheaper, somewhere they could be happy without paying for rooms they simply didn't use. He had rented out one room for a while, but the guy was a dealer and had gotten David into a bad habit..  
  
  
*  
  
  
Sylvia got off the train and took a cab directly to David's house, however she found it abandoned and up for sale. She looked around, lost and confused. Where had they gone? Were they alright? David hadn't written to her for a couple of days now, she was seriously worried about him and Zowie.


	12. Beating The Odds

David was now living in a small apartment, with the extra money he saved on rent, he was able to sustain himself and Zowie for much longer periods of time. The area he had moved to had a thriving night life, so gigs were frequent and easy to obtain. He even had enough to give the young woman just across the hall a few pounds to watch Zowie for him sometimes, but only after he'd met her a few times and deemed her safe enough. He did remember to write to Sylvia once they had got settled, but he left the letter on his desk and forgot about it for several more weeks.  
  
  
The apartment was quite spacious, with plenty of room for a third person if David met the right one. Sometimes his friends would crash for a night or two but he always sent them packing if they overstayed their welcome.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Sylvia wasn't doing so good at her job anymore, she had become withdrawn and depressed and had even started drinking. She was soon fired and had to move into her sister's apartment.  
  
  
"I'm sorry it's a bit of a mess," said Patricia, "my neighbor's little boy was here this afternoon."  
  
  
"I hope they're paying you," grumbled Sylvia, unpacking her bag onto the bed.  
  
  
"Oh yeah," nodded Patricia, "he's really sweet and cute, too." Sylvia sat down on the bed and sighed, feeling sorry for herself.  
  
  
"Where did I go wrong, Pat?" Sylvia whined, "I had a great job, a fantastic apartment.. Now I'm back to square one.. "  
  
  
"I wouldn't worry about it," Patricia replied comfortingly, "you'll get another job soon enough and you can stay here until then."  
  
  
"Thanks," Sylvia smiled faintly, "but there's someone I need to find before I start looking for a new job. If I find out he's sleeping in a dumpster someplace, I'll never forgive myself!" Patricia frowned.  
  
  
"You're hooking up with a bum?" she asked.  
  
  
"No," Sylvia got up and they went into the living room, "his name is David and he's a really good friend of mine but we kinda lost touch."  Patricia looked at her curiously, her neighbor's name was David..  
  
  
"Is he worth it?" asked Patricia.  
  
  
"I believe so," Sylvia answered her, picking up a toy from the floor.  
  
  
"Oh, that belongs to my neighbor's boy," Patricia said with a sigh, "I'd better go and take it back to him."  
  
  
"I'll do it," Sylvia got up, "I should probably meet my new neighbors anyway."  
  
  
"Alright," Patricia smiled, "I'll start making dinner then. He's right across the hall."  
  
  
Sylvia took the little rattle and knocked on the door directly across from Patricia's. It opened after a while and she stared into David's familiar eyes, her heart suddenly skipping a beat. David took a moment to register who she was, his smile fading somewhat as he became surprised to see her.  
  
  
"Sylvia.. " he spoke her name, it sounded so alien to hear his voice again after such a long time, "come in.. "  
  
  
Sylvia walked inside, looking around and smiling with relief. David looked well, Zowie was thriving and the apartment - well, two out of three wasn't bad. Cleaning up after himself was never David's strong point, but the dishes were clean and so were the clothes. It was mostly his papers and recording equipment, along with toys, that littered the floor.  
  
  
"I've really missed you," Sylvia touched his face softly. David withdrew from her, he'd built so many walls since she left, he wasn't sure he could find his way out anymore.  
  
  
"Coffee?" he offered, moving to the kitchen.  
  
  
"Um, sure.. " Sylvia agreed, following him, "can we talk?"  
  
  
"Of course," David replied, "how have you been?"  Sylvia grasped his forearm and David looked at her, still holding the coffee pot.  
  
  
"I meant about us," Sylvia said quietly, "David, I never should have ever left you.. "  
  
  
"But you did!" David pulled away from her again, "it's fine, Sylvia. I understand, you don't have to explain yourself to me."  
  
  
Sylvia watched him getting the coffee ready, he was such a good host but she really just wanted to talk.  
  
  



	13. Ch-Ch-Changes

"Where's Zowie?" asked Sylvia.  
  
  
"I've just got him down for a nap," David replied, distracted, "so keep your voice down- _mmm_ _?!_ "  
  
  
Sylvia kissed him as he turned to look at her, throwing her arms around his neck affectionately. After his initial, startled reaction, David's arms slowly slipped around her waist and dropped down to grab her ass. Sylvia smiled against his lips, not everything had changed afterall. David leaned down and kissed her neck as she tried to utter her apologies, but all she could do was groan unfinished sentences.  
  
  
" _Mmm_ , you're not making any sense, luv," David murmured against her skin, "I really do it for ya, don't I?" Sylvia was surprised at his sudden confidence, it didn't sound like the shy David she knew at all. He backed her into the wall, gazing into her eyes and she melted under his heated stare.  
  
  
"David.. " she whispered and he captured her lips fiercely, kissing her so hard that she felt dizzy when he drew back. The coffee machine sounded and suddenly he was right back over there, making the coffee. Sylvia stood there for a moment, stunned and flustered. What had just happened?  
  
  
"Just give me five, babe," David told her, "don't go cold on me.. "   
  
  
Sylvia went into the living room and sat on the sofa, not sure what to think of the new attitude. David hadn't got very far with his shy, polite personality, he wanted to make it further and had been watching the big stars on television; trying to discover their secrets to success. What he'd discovered, was something he'd been holding back: Confidence. He had it, but just not enough to make that extra push forward he felt that he sorely needed. He brought her in some coffee and sat it on the little, glass table. Then he seated himself next to her and leaned in, kissing her mouth tentatively.  
  
  
"Let's start over," David offered, kissing the corner of her mouth, then just below her ear, "just you, me and Zowie.. What do you say?"  Sylvia smiled, eager to let the past stay where it was.  
  
  
"Sounds perfect," she agreed, putting her hand upon his thigh. He laughed as though he were ticklish and squirmed slightly, it was amusing but quite unlike him.  
  
  
"Are you alright?" Sylvia asked him.  
  
  
"Oh.. Yes.. " David replied, smiling at her, "c'mere.. " He pulled her closer and they made out, relaxing into each other's embrace and she felt like she was finally at home again. His hand trailed up her inner thigh and Sylvia pulled back, breathing a little faster.  
  
  
"Bedroom, luv?" David seemed to read her mind and she found him to be very forward indeed. They stood up and he led her to his bedroom, closing the door and already stripping off his clothes.  
  



	14. Cards On The Table

Once they were both naked and on the bed, Sylvia pinned his shoulders down and straddled him.  
  
  
"Now, you're going to talk to me," she insisted firmly, "or you don't get to play, understood?" David nodded slowly, but grinned at her cheekily.  
  
  
"I want you to be serious," Sylvia told him, "can you do that for me, please?"   
  
  
"Alright," David agreed, "but make it quick or I might get bored.. "  Sylvia raised her brows, he sure had some nerve..   
  
  
"I want to move in with you," Sylvia told David quietly. He didn't seem at all surprised with the admission.  
  
  
"Okay," he readily agreed. Sylvia smiled back at him, she just couldn't stay upset with that cheeky grin and those glinting, mischievous eyes.  
  
  
"I want us to be closer," Sylvia added.  
  
  
"Done," David tried to touch her and she pushed his hands back down.  
  
  
"I want you off the drugs," she said softly. David's grin faded, she could tell he was surprised that she knew about those but he didn't appear very sorry.  
  
  
"I want you to settle down," Sylvia continued, "Zowie needs his father alive, David. Working yourself ragged isn't going to achieve anything."  David was silent now, it was just the way he worked when he was focused on something one hundred percent. He wouldn't eat, barely slept and just concentrated on the album.  
  
  
"Now," Sylvia figured she'd finally grabbed his attention, "it's your turn. What do you want?"  David stared at her curiously, no longer trying to be amusing with her.   
  
  
"Security," David answered with the typical response that required no thought, "stability, a safe environment for Zowie.. "   
  
  
"Oh, David.. " Sylvia sighed, "put a bit more effort into it, please?" He lowered his gaze, averting it from her and mumbling something incoherently.  
  
  
"What did you say?" Sylvia asked him, as she didn't quite catch it.  
  
  
"I said," David looked into her eyes seriously, "I want to marry you." Sylvia's eyes grew wide.   
  
  
"I want us to be a family," David explained, fearful that he'd just frightened her off.  
  
  
Sylvia was in two minds about it, on the one hand she was thrilled and wanted to scream it from the roof tops. On the other hand, she was cautious: Was he just looking for a bedtime partner who would watch Zowie for him while he went out all hours of the night and day?  She gazed down at him, he looked nervous and his cheeks were slightly flushed.  
  
  
"Do you mean it?" she asked him and he nodded.  
  
  
"I really missed you," David admitted. Sylvia hesitated, she sorely wanted to believe him but how could she be certain his motives were pure?   
  
  
"It's been a long time," she said carefully, "let's give it some time and see how things go." David nodded slowly, then he smiled at her brightly.  
  
  
"I can't propose to you like this anyway," he mused.  
  
  
"Why not?" Sylvia grew curious.  
  
  
"Because," David suddenly surprised her, showing his underlying strength by reversing their positions, "I've got it all planned and this isn't how it goes.. _Ah!_ "   
  
  
She pulled his hair and brought him down to kiss her, shutting him up and starting to stroke his ribs teasingly.  
  
  
  



	15. A New Day

  
  
The hardest part for David, would be getting off his recently acquired addiction to drugs. He hadn't gone very far with them just yet, but he took them often enough to have started the cravings setting in every now and then. They were beginning to feel like medicine to him, making all of his problems vanish like some miracle cure. The only trouble was, with each dose of this magical cure; he needed just a bit extra to really feel anything beneficial happening. Drawing back from the kiss, he smiled down at Sylvia and she gazed lovingly back up into his eyes.  
  
  
She couldn't put into words how she felt right in that moment, they started to make love softly and slowly. Heavy breaths mingled with moans of desire and gentle cries of pleasure, it was like she had been lost all these long months and now she was finally right where she was supposed to be the whole time. Sylvia hadn't realized just how unhappy she'd been, arching her back into her climax; she internally vowed to stop her binge drinking and get her life back on track. David moaned his release shortly after hers, lowering his forehead to hers and gazing into her eyes as he came; his breath audible and shaky. If there was one thing that could set him back on the straight and narrow, it was family. Sylvia reminded him of what should be taking priority right now and being absent so often wasn't the right thing to do by his son.  
  
  
As they curled up together and drifted into a deep sleep, their journey together to become a family unit was finally set back onto the correct path. When Sylvia next woke up, she instinctively reached for David and cuddled up into his chest. David had already been up to tend to Zowie, he'd gone back to bed but was only snoozing because Zowie was in his room playing with toys and David didn't feel it was safe for him to fall back into too deep of a sleep.  
  
  
"Morning babe," he smiled and leaned down to kiss her forehead. Sylvia hummed lazily and didn't open her eyes, just enjoying the warmth and the feel of his lips against her skin.  
  
  
"Busy day today," David told her. Sylvia's smile faded, expecting to be asked to watch Zowie while he went out.  
  
  
"Oh yeah?" she opened her eyes and looked up at him.  
  
  
"Yes," David replied, tracing her lips with his fingers, "we're out of a few things and Zowie needs some sun.. "  Sylvia brightened up.  
  
  
"So, grocery shopping and a trip to the toddler park?" she asked him.  
  
  
"Of course," David answered her with a curious grin, "what else did you think I was doing today?"  Sylvia felt guilty for thinking what she had.  
  
  
"It sounds like fun," she diverted the conversation, "can I come along?"   
  
  
"I wouldn't dream of going without you," David kissed her mouth and she sighed, closing her eyes and smiling against his lips.


	16. It Only Takes A Moment

  
  
It felt good to be out in the warmth of the sunshine, Sylvia pushed the stroller and David walked alongside her. She smiled as she listened to him talk about the amusing things Zowie had done in the months she wasn't around, but it hurt her to find out she'd missed his first babblings of da-da and ma-ma. She felt that she should have been around for that, but it seemed to have really fused the bond between father and son. They stopped at the park first, David took Zowie out of the stroller and carried him over to the play equipment. Sylvia sat by the stroller, watching them together and wiping away tears of happiness as David laughed, holding Zowie as he slid the baby down a small slide and Zowie squealed with delight.   
  
  
David had to work to pay the bills, that really could not be avoided but today he was not David Bowie the budding, sometimes struggling young star, he was David Jones the dad. She watched as David took Zowie over to play in the sandbox, getting up to join them and helping to make a sandcastle but it wasn't easy because Zowie kept smashing it with delighted giggles. David gently tackled the tot into the sand and tickled him, Zowie curled up and belly-laughed as he tried to get away. Sitting back, David looked at Sylvia and she smiled back at him, leaning in to meet him in a deep and loving kiss. It took but a moment, they looked back to the sandbox but Zowie wasn't there. A sudden dread filled Sylvia's chest and David paled, as their eyes quickly and frantically scanned the nearby area for the toddler.  
  
  
"Zowie!" David called, but how far could he go? He was only just crawling, unless someone had grabbed him up.. Sylvia covered her mouth with her hands, tears forming in her eyes.   
  
  
"Oh no no no no no.. " she moaned, looking around desperately, "Zowie?!"   
  
  
"Ga-da-ma.. " a little voice came from directly behind them and David scooped the tot up into his protective embrace. Sylvia was breathing heavily, terrified and relieved all at once.   
  
  
"Oh, thank heavens he didn't go far!" she breathed.


	17. Good News, Bad News

David took Zowie directly to the stroller and strapped him safely into it, they walked away from the park and Sylvia looked at David. His body was shaking, his eyes were wide and she didn't blame him.  
  
  
"David," she said gently, "I hate to add to your problems right now, but I still feel like an outsider when I am with you and Zowie." He glanced at her and frowned, curious but glad of the distraction from what had almost just happened.  
  
  
"I know that you don't trust me to stick around," Sylvia went on, "I know you think I'll leave if a better offer comes along.. " David lowered his gaze, averting it from her.  
  
  
"..And I don't blame you," Sylvia reassured him, touching his arm, "because that's exactly what happened before. But being here with you has taught me something, David.. "  He looked at her again.  
  
  
"Oh yeah?" he asked, "like what?" Sylvia blushed.  
  
  
"There _is_ no better offer," she replied simply. David stopped walking and stared at her, searching her eyes with his own.  
  
  
"You mean.. ?" he asked, trailing off.  
  
  
"Yes," Sylvia smiled at him wider, "if you'll still have me." David brightened up considerably.  
  
  
"Of course!" he nodded, "nothing would make me happier, Sylvia.. "   
  
  
"I'm sorry I ruined your proposal plans," Sylvia teased him playfully as he slipped the ring onto her finger carefully, his hands trembling exictedly, "I just wish we could skip directly to the I Do part.. "   
  
  
"Hmm, me too," David smiled now.  
  
  
"We should go to Vegas!" Sylvia's eyes lit up, "oh I've always dreamt of going there!"  
  
  
"Vegas?" David furrowed his brow, "that's in America, luv.. "   
  
  
"We could fly there," Sylvia suggested.  David paled again, turning almost green at the thought.  
  
  
"Perhaps a cruise," he countered.  
  
  
"Perfect," Sylvia sighed.   
  
  
"I doubt I can afford it, though," David told her.   
  
  
"Why don't we ask your manager for an advance of cash?" Sylvia asked him.  
  
  
"Can I do that?" David wondered aloud.  
  
  
"Sure," Sylvia nodded, "that's kind of his job, to keep you well paid so you can continue to produce new albums."   
  
  
Going to Vegas would indeed inspire a new album, so David agreed to visit his manager at his home and ask him for some of the cash that rightfully belonged to him.  
  
  
"Do you know where he lives?" asked Sylvia.  
  
  
"Yes," replied David, "it's this way.. " He turned the stroller and crossed the road, Sylvia followed him and smiled happily. This would be so much fun!  
  
  
"What's his name?" she asked curiously.  
  
  
"Tony," David answered her, "Tony DeFries.. "   
  
  
*   
  
  
As they arrived at the house, Sylvia and David stared at the building in awe.  
  
  
"David, are you sure this is the right place?" asked Sylvia.  
  
  
"Yes," David replied, "this is his address."  They stared up at the beautiful, two storey home and Sylvia's mouth gaped open.  
  
  
"Have you ever been here before?" she questioned him.  
  
  
"No," David looked over at the two cars in the double garage, "we've only ever met in his office.. "   
  
  
"..And you're the only artist he manages?" Sylvia tried to understand.  
  
  
"Yes," David began to frown slowly.  
  
  
"I hate to say this," Sylvia spoke quietly, "but I think you're being seriously ripped off here.. "  The front door opened and DeFries stepped out, wearing his two hundred quid suit and gold watch.  
  
  
"David!" he grinned, "this certainly is a surprise!" David did not smile back.  
  
  
"It sure is," David said firmly, clearly upset by now, "Tony, what the _fuck_ is going on?!"  
  
  



	18. Opening My Eyes

  
DeFries looked at David as if he didn't know what he was referring to, but David wasn't having any of it.   
  
  
"Look at this place!" David gestured to the house, "is this what you're doing with my money?"   
  
  
"It's what I'm doing with _my_ money," DeFries replied, "it's not my fault you squander yours away."   
  
  
 _Squander?_ David didn't see enough money to be able to squander it.  Sylvia put her hand upon David's forearm, she didn't want him to get too upset and do something he might regret.   
  
  
"I'm _done_ with you!" David was fuming. DeFries smiled faintly.   
  
  
"You still owe me at least one more album," DeFries told David, "as per your contract agreement."  Sylvia could almost see the steam coming out of David's ears, his face was turning quite red by now.   
  
  
"I'm not making you another _cent!"_ David refused.   
  
  
Sylvia bit her lip, he was angry and not thinking straight; this could destroy his career completely if DeFries sued him for breach of contract. She tugged on his arm, trying to urge him away from the house so she could defuse the situation.   
  
  
"David, come on.. " Sylvia coaxed him, "we should go.. "    
  
  
David reluctantly walked with her, if only for little Zowie's sake; he wasn't a big fan of shouting in front of children. Sylvia rubbed his arm comfortingly, noticing the tears that glistened in his eyes.  
  
  
"David.. " she spoke softly.   
  
  
"It's not right!" David complained, "I have barely enough to survive, I can't send anything to my mother and he's living in a fucking mansion!"    
  
  
Sylvia fell silent, it was hardly a mansion but she supposed it'd seem like one to David right now. She felt genuinely sorry for him and she was furious at his manager, it really wasn't fair.   
  
  
"It's good that you have found out," Sylvia tried again, "you won't sign the next contract and get stuck with him again.. "   
  
  
David looked at her and managed to smile weakly at her, she always saw the positive side of things and it contrasted his own thoughts so starkly that she brightened him up each time.   
  
  
"What am I going to do?" David asked her softly, he'd been looking forward to taking Sylvia to America and now he was just feeling screwed over.   
  
  
"Well," Sylvia thought hard, "I suppose you'd better get one last album out and fire the son of a bitch."  David looked at her hesitantly and then he laughed, a sound Sylvia would never get tired of hearing.   
  
  
"Alright," David nodded, he could sort out his record label issues later but she was right; he had to get rid of DeFries first.   
  
  
Sylvia was worried about David, he wasn't a half hearted man and always threw himself into his work. He would just about kill himself to make sure everything was perfect and DeFries was just sitting back on his fat ass, reaping the rewards without actually doing anything. DeFries wasn't about to just let David go so easily, however. The lad was full of untapped potential, he could see it and all David needed was a spark to ignite that underlying confidence within himself. DeFries was determined to become a very, very rich man and somehow he knew it'd only happen if he kept David in contract with him.  
  



	19. Restless

  
Back at home, David instantly felt better but Sylvia could already see his mind ticking into overdrive.  
  
  
"You'll be taking it easy, won't you?" Sylvia asked him, setting Zowie down onto the floor to play with his toys. David kissed her cheek, then her lips and she blushed at his affections because his hand rested on her ass for a moment.  
  
  
"I've got to get this album out," David told her, "I know I can make us rich, Sylvia."  He didn't feel like doing this at all, but if they were going to make it in life and have a halfway decent place to live in; he needed to get smart about his career.  
  
  
"I don't care if we're not rich," Sylvia put her arms around him, "I just want us to be happy." David looked at her, his racing heart slowing down as she embraced him.  
  
  
"What are you saying?" David asked her, a light furrow on his brow, "that I should just give it all up?"   
  
  
"No," Sylvia reassured him, "I'm saying we're a family now. We should act like one." David stared at her for a long moment, deep down he knew she was right.  
  
  
"I want that, too," David smiled at her, for he was always so much happier when he was at home doing more domestic things.  
  
  
"I'm sorry I ruined our outing," he apologized quietly.  
  
  
"It's not your fault," Sylvia kissed him gently, "anyway, I like it better here. I get you all to myself."  Zowie toddled over and grasped onto David's leg and Sylvia laughed as he stooped to pick the baby up.  
  
  
"Well, almost all to myself!" Sylvia grinned and David couldn't help smiling back. They would still need to go out again and grab a few items from the store, but right now he just wanted to try his best not to procrastinate over what he'd learned today.  
  
  
"Why don't you bring your stuff in?" David suggested, "we'll unpack together."  Sylvia beamed at him, finally a chance to move her things into his apartment and feel like a real family for the first time.  
  
  
"Alright," she agreed, heading for the door happily.  
  
  
David sat down on the sofa with Zowie, holding him tightly and trying not to worry. Sylvia didn't have a job and he needed to push this album out - fast. Glancing over at the phone, knowing he'd have to recruit some people to play the instruments for him; he felt that his heart just wasn't in it. It made him feel bored, suddenly fidgety and wanting a drug fix but Sylvia wasn't keen on him using them to spark up his enthusiasm; or for any other reason at all. It was a strong discomfort to want something, to be able to get it but to be not allowed. He knew it wasn't good for his health, he knew it was no good to have drugs around the house when Zowie was now getting into everything. He ground his teeth and his gaze darted around the living room, he needed to find a distraction or he would end up in the bathroom doing something he would regret when Sylvia found out. 


	20. Finding Our Feet

  
David stood up and took Zowie with him to his room, setting the tot down and picking up his pen.  
  
  
"I could write a song about you," David mused, jotting down some lyrics that suddenly sprang into his mind.  
  
  
Zowie giggled and grabbed up handfuls of paper, crumpling them up and throwing them everywhere. David smiled at him, his mind away from his cravings now and it was a good thing too; because he seriously couldn't afford the drug habit anyway.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Sylvia soon returned with her things, giving David his space while he was writing. She didn't want to break his concentration, they could unpack anytime. She grabbed up her keys and left to go get the groceries they forgot earlier, coming back and finding David fast asleep with Zowie in his arms; curled up on the sofa. She put the food away and carefully took Zowie to his bed, then she put a blanket over David and touched his cheek affectionately.  
  
  
How lucky she felt to be here with him right now, they may not have the best of everything but they had each other and it felt like enough for her. She looked down at the back of his hand, it was reddened with the absent scratching of fingernails and she pursed her lips. She would need to be patient with him, as well as supportive. She straightened up and wandered off to bed, finding the warmth slightly absent without David beside her but his scent was in the pillows and she soon fell asleep.   
  
  
*   
  
  
Sylvia woke up to the smell of coffee and omlettes, eggs were not expensive and she'd bought a couple of cartons of them yesterday. Smiling as she stretched and made her way into the kitchen, she found David making the breakfast and humming an unfamiliar tune. He greeted her with a bright smile when he noticed she was there, plating the food and pouring the coffee.  
  
  
"If there's one thing you can always count on," David told her, "it's my skills with eggs, try some.. "  She giggled as he forked up some of the omlette and fed it to her, lifting her brows in surprise.  
  
  
"Good?" David asked her, trying some for himself.   
  
  
"Amazing!" Sylvia agreed, "is Zowie up yet?"   
  
  
"Yeah he's playing over there," David gestured behind him and Sylvia looked around.  
  
  
Zowie had some pots and pans, David handed him a wooden spoon and soon Zowie was banging away as if they were drums. Sylvia adored the big grin on little Zowie's face, he was clearly a lot more like his father rather than his mother. Sylvia stepped in close to David and hugged him, feeling his warm embrace envelope her tightly.  
  
  
"I'm sorry about last night," he apologized, "I wanted our first night to be special and I fell asleep."   
  
  
"It's alright," Sylvia smiled at him as she drew back, "I think we were both exhausted anyway, we can do something tonight if you're up to it?"   
  
  
"Of course!" David agreed, handing her a cup of coffee, "oh Sylvia, I have so many ideas.. "   
  
  
Sylvia beamed proudly at him, but in the back of her mind she felt uneasy. He wasn't going to sabotage his new album just to spite DeFries, he was in it 110% as always and it bothered her that they'd see very little revenue despite his best efforts. It always made her sad when David pitied himself, but it'd be worse this time around because he now knew where the bulk of his earnings was going. She felt hot tempered herself at the thought, especially when she knew how devoted and determined David was. David and Sylvia ate breakfast together and she wondered what he was thinking as he gazed out the window with that distracted stare of his.  
  
  
David chewed slowly, his mind scattered and thinking about several things at once. He did feel tired, but not physically. He was tired of just surviving and wanted desperately to be able to relax and enjoy life without all the stress and pressure he was currently under. He was well aware that he needed to rid himself of DeFries if he was to stand any chance at all of living a normal lifestyle, but he also had an inkling that once a manager had sunk his claws into you; there was very little to no chance of ever shaking him off.


	21. Struggling

  
The day was spent unpacking Sylvia's things, sorting out where everything would go and deciding which doubled up items they would no longer need. There was a pawn shop close by, so they could easily make some quick cash if they needed it badly enough. Zowie was having a lot of fun following them around and opening boxes to discover what might be inside of them, but he was watched carefully in case of sharp objects being found.  
  
  
It sounded silly, but Sylvia was having a lot of fun and she couldn't remember feeling more content. She was engaged to a wonderful man, they had a beautiful little boy to take care of and they had a roof over their heads. David's mind could never be still and they were soon making out on the sofa, after he'd chased her around it for a moment and caught her during a break. Sylvia loved it when he got playful, she felt his hand slide down across her stomach when the phone suddenly rang. At first, he ignored it and continued kissing her but after a while he reluctantly got up to answer it. It was DeFries' secretary, Robyn.  
  
  
"I was just going through the contracts and noticed yours is ending next week," said Robyn, "will you be signing up again?"    
  
  
"No," David replied firmly, "absolutely not."    
  
  
"Well then," Robyn lowered her voice, "I suggest you get that new album out by the end of the week, or you'll be forced to sign anything DeFries presents to you.. "   
  
  
"What?!" David couldn't believe it, "darling, I need more time.. I work fast but not that fast!"   
  
  
"I'm sorry sweetie," Robyn couldn't help him, "just giving you a head's up."   
  
  
"Thanks," David put the phone down and sighed heavily, leaning against the wall.   
  
  
"Problem?" asked Sylvia. David didn't want her to worry, so he smiled and shook his head.   
  
  
"No," he reassured her, "just a little mix up.. "  Sylvia relaxed and gestured for him to come back to the sofa, but David was far too antsy now.   
  
  
"I've got to work," David told her, "the sooner we're rid of DeFries the better I'll sleep at night."   
  
  
He wandered off to his room and closed the door, Sylvia furrowed her brow and wondered if he was keeping something important from her. She looked over at Zowie, who was innocently caught up in all of this. She gathered him up and decided to take him to her sister's place just across the hall, leaving David to get on with his work.   
  
  
*  
  
  
Some time later, David answered the door and frowned when he saw his dealer standing there.   
  
  
"Nice place," he looked in over David's shoulder, "where've you been?"    
  
  
"Working," David told him, "Leroy, I can't buy this week, I'm a little short and.. "    
  
  
"Hey," smiled Leroy, "I'm doing alright this week, have a few freebies on me.. "   
  
  
"I couldn't," David hesitated.   
  
  
"It's my treat," Leroy insisted, shoving a brown paper bag into David's pocket, "gotta keep my customers happy, right? See ya next week babe.. " Leroy winked at him and quietly left the building.  
  
  
David closed the door and peered into the bag, with this he could possibly work at triple the pace he was going already. He went into the bathroom and locked the door, it couldn't hurt just to do it for one more week; just until the album was pushed out and he was out of contract with DeFries - then he could come off the drugs for good.   
  
  
He later emerged from the bathroom and locked himself in his room, Sylvia barely saw him for several days and was getting worried.   
  
  
**  
  
  
Somehow, he managed to get the album out right on time and the contract was ended with DeFries. Tony was furious, he hadn't told David about the contract terms and Robyn was quickly found out; then she was fired on the spot for losing him his only source of income. DeFries was not a very happy man, if he didn't find another budding star and soon, he would have to sell everything he owned. David was pleased to have finally rid himself of the crooked manager, but the week long struggle had given him incentive to abuse like never before and he wasn't even certain if he could stop now. His mood swings were starting to upset Sylvia, the unusual hours he kept were a strain on their relationship and David alternated between feeling guilty and just plain picked on.  
  
  
*  
  
  
"I think we need to just get away for a while," Sylvia told him one afternoon.  
  
  
"And go where?" David asked her. His new album was a bit more popular than his previous ones, but still hadn't reached the top charts as he'd been hoping.   
  
  
"Just away," Sylvia replied, "a change of scenery might do us good."  But there wasn't enough money coming in for them to be able to go far, which just made David's mood worse when he tried to come up with an idea of where they could go.   
  
  
"We don't need to spend a huge amount of cash," Sylvia hugged him, feeling the tension in his body as she did so, "why don't I take Zowie to my sister's place and we can go out to dinner tonight? Just the two of us. It's been so long, David.. "    
  
  
"Alright," he relented, "yes, dinner sounds good."    
  
  
But it honestly didn't, he hadn't felt hungry for the last several weeks and barely ate anything when he did get hungry. Sylvia had noticed his lack of appetite, it worried her and she thought perhaps he was simply too stressed to eat. She trusted his word that he'd given up the drugs, so the thought never entered her mind to question him on it or call him out during one of his sudden mood swings. He had never made her feel afraid for her safety, so she had no reason to give up on him and leave. Tonight would make all the difference, she was sure of it.  
  



	22. Let's Get Away

  
  
Sylvia watched David as they sat in the diner, he was fidgety and restless.   
  
  
"Tell me what's on your mind, David," Sylvia offered. David looked at her and smiled a little, pushing the food around his plate with his fork.  
  
  
"I was thinking of changing my hair," he replied, growing bored with it and thinking he could save on shampoo if it were slightly shorter.   
  
  
"If that's what you want," Sylvia encouraged him, but she would prefer it if he kept his hair the way it was, "but why? Whatever for?"    
  
  
"I just don't want to become stale," David told her, "you know, same old David.. Same old hair style.. "  Sylvia giggled softly.   
  
  
"So your whole persona will change when you get a haircut?" she asked him. David shrugged.  
  
  
"I suppose it will," he replied uncertainly, "what's the point of changing one's appearance if everything else stays the same?"   
  
  
Sylvia wasn't sure she was too keen on a personality change, she loved him the way he was right now; though she felt he could be just a little less moody and distracted.  
  
  
"Have you found a new manager yet?" she changed the subject.  
  
  
"I don't think I really need one," David answered her honestly, "I did all the work myself, Tony hardly ever found me a gig; I did most of it myself anyway."   
  
  
"Will the record label see it that way?" asked Sylvia, concerned.  
  
  
"They'll release my stuff," David nodded, "but work directly with me, I'm just cutting out the middle man.. " And the high expenses that went along with him..    
  
  
"I've been saving up," David told her, "just a little here and there, we've got enough to travel.. "    
  
  
He'd been very well behaved in not using the savings to feed his habit, the thought of getting clean in a whole other country was easily a driving incentive for him to leave the funds alone.   
  
  
"You mean we can go to America?" Sylvia brightened up considerably. David smiled at her.  
  
  
"Of course we can," he assured her, "it'll be a whole new start for us.. "   
  
  
"We're moving there?" Sylvia was confused.  
  
  
"Not yet," David replied, "but I would like to get more information while we're visiting, maybe we can move there when we have more money, though."   
  
  
"Well, whatever we're doing, I'll be right there by your side," Sylvia promised.   
  
  
David relaxed and actually started eating then, which made Sylvia feel more at ease as well but when they got home; David wasn't feeling crash hot and threw it all back up. He cleaned up and sank down onto the sofa, where Sylvia rubbed his back and took a deep breath.  
  
  
"I want you to be completely honest with me," Sylvia said to him quietly, "are you still using?"  David avoided her gaze, feeling suddenly like he was being attacked.   
  
  
"It's nothing!" he stood up and paced around the living room, his hands behind his head in a gesture of distress.   
  
  
"Well it's clearly something!" Sylvia couldn't help but raise her voice, he'd been lying to her this entire time and she had believed him, "look at you! You barely eat, you sleep so fitfully I'm surprised you don't pass out during the day and you're getting sick! I'm really worried about you, David.. "   
  
  
He could have gone either way from there, as he turned and stared hard at her pleading eyes. He easily could have asked her to go and never come back, continued on his self destructive path and made his way in life on his own. David walked over to her and knelt down, his head resting upon her lap and Sylvia stroked his long hair affectionately.  
  
  
"Help me, Sylvia," David begged her pitifully, "please.. "    
  
  
"I'll do whatever I can," Sylvia vowed, "but you have to really mean it."   
  
  
"I do, I really mean it this time," David promised, "but I can't do it alone."  Sylvia looked down at him, he was on his knees begging her for help to get clean, how could she say anything but yes?    
  
  
"You've admitted the problem," Sylvia encouraged him, "you're asking me for help and I will do whatever it takes to help you." He lifted his eyes to hers, the pain she saw within them was devastating; how had she allowed it to get this bad?   
  
  
"We'll get through this," she reassured him, "let's go on that cruise as soon as possible.. "    
  
  
David nodded slowly, the first step to getting clean here was to get away from the dealer. If he was on a ship for a considerable amount of time, where access to drugs was impossible, it may just be the turning point in their lives they sorely needed.   
  



	23. Making Progress

  
  
Things went pretty smoothly over the next day or so, David was excited about the trip and Sylvia barely had to distract him from his cravings at all. Having some leave of her own, Patricia went along with them. The room Sylvia and David shared was gorgeous, Patricia had her own room just two doors down and she was keen to play with Zowie if Sylvia and David needed to be alone. It was going to be a struggle at times and little Zowie didn't need to bear witness to his father's bouts of misery and desperation.   
  
  
The cruise was a lot of fun in between those bouts, there were plenty of activities to keep them entertained and everything was included in the ticket fare; so nothing onboard cost them any extra. Whenever David needed to sleep, Sylvia and Patricia took Zowie off to the children's deck.   
  
  
David was feeling the pinch after a while, his body contorted in pain and he frequently heaved despite not having eaten anything. He clawed at the sheets, raked his fingernails across the backs of his hands and bit down hard onto the wash cloth so as not to disturb anyone at night. He was a mess and nothing seemed to be helping to take away the wanting, except for what little alcohol Sylvia let him take in and the sex that he suddenly found so much more desirable than he had for the past few weeks.   
  
  
*  
  
  
On the last day of the trip, Sylvia found David watching some dolphins race the cruise liner.  
  
  
"I wish I could swim like that," David mumbled to himself as she approached.   
  
  
"Like dolphins?" Sylvia interrupted his thoughts.  
  
  
David looked at her and she put her arms around him, feeling his body trembling a lot less than it had been lately. He fell silent and she didn't speak again, either. He'd been writing bits of things down in a small pocket book he kept with him, in case he thought of something and wanted to remember it for later. David did this now, scrawling potential lyrics down quickly and excitedly.  
  
  
"Are you going to be working during our holiday?" Sylvia mock scolded him gently.   
  
  
"Oh, it's so _exciting_ , Sylvia!" David beamed at her brightly, "there's so many ideas rushing through, it's like someone's unblocked the pipes.. "  Sylvia hugged him tighter and smiled against his cheek as she kissed it softly.  
  
  
"As long as you're happy," Sylvia told him quietly, "that's all that matters to me."   
  
  
"I am, I really am!" David turned to face her and cuddled her right back, "when we get back, this next album is going to sell like crazy!"   
  
  
Sylvia wished she could believe that, David got this excited about all of his albums and so far he'd been sadly disappointed by the poor sales of each one. She looked at him and touched his cheek, his face actually had some color to it now and he seemed to be getting better. Her worries returned when she realized they were almost ready to go ashore, if they thought that England was bad enough with the drugs everywhere; America was reputed to be far worse.   
  
  
  



	24. Checking In

David was not a fan of hotels, but the one they were booked into was quite lovely. The entire trip was all inclusive, so nothing extra would be charged to them unless they wanted to do some shopping in the city.  
  
  
"We've got ten whole days to wind down and enjoy ourselves," Sylvia sighed as they explored their hotel room, "isn't this just so _romantic_ , David?"   
  
  
She gazed out at the ocean view, smiling to herself and just enjoying the dawning sensation of actually being here in America. Zowie was downstairs having lunch with with Katrina while they were unpacking, so they had some time to themselves for a while. Sylvia squealed in surprise as David grabbed her around the waist and dragged her to the bedroom, giggling hysterically and kicking in mock protest until he threw her gently down onto the bed and poised himself over her. She smiled up at him as he leaned down and kissed her lips softly, her hands unbuttoning his shirt and running slowly down over his smooth chest.  
  
  
_"Mmm,"_ David moaned as she teased her fingertips around his nipples, pinching them and thumbing them firmly, _"uhh.. "_    
  
  
His erection strained against his pants, Sylvia still didn't approve of the tighter fitting clothes he was starting to wear again but she didn't want to ruin the moment by saying so. Looking instead at the bright side, she did enjoy being able to see his bulge through his pants. Rubbing the obvious erection with her left hand, Sylvia enjoyed another soft moan that escaped David's lips as he leaned down to kiss her lips once more. His hand slid down her front to push her skirt down, revealing her panties to him. She parted her thighs, he stroked her through the thin fabric and Sylvia moaned desperately. David went down on her, she grasped handfuls of his hair as his tongue pressed firmly into her panties. Sylvia whined and bucked her hips, feeling his tongue probe and caress her folds through the thin barrier.  
  
  
_"God._. David!" Sylvia felt his hand sneak up to grasp at her shirt.  
  
  
She unbuttoned it quickly, his hand grasped at her bra and ripped it open; easily exposing her breasts. Sylvia became highly aroused at being so exposed and naked before him, his eyes gazed at her full and ample breasts as his fingers pulled aside her panties. Sylvia arched into him as his tongue finally touched her heated flesh, eliciting a high pitched, desperate moan from her lips. David hummed and sucked, licked and nuzzled. Sylvia's body quivered, her eyes fluttered and she jolted into a strong orgasm.  
  
  
_"Ohh_ baby.. " Sylvia stroked his hair, moaning into his mouth as he kissed her and tasting herself on his tongue.  
  
  
She tugged at his pants and shoved them down to his knees, David kicked them to the floor and she leaned over him. Straddling his hips, Sylvia rocked on him but didn't let his cock enter her just yet. She rubbed his chest with her palms, teasing and massaging, lightly scratching and pinching him. David grasped her breasts, squeezing them and pinching her pert nipples firmly. Sylvia thumbed his nipples hard in return and David moaned, his eyes rolling shut. She reached down and guided his erect cock into her heated entrance, a long, satisfied groan rumbling from David's throat and escaping his parted lips.  
  
  
"S.. Sylvia, _argh!"_ David groaned and thrust his hips, feeling his cock being slowly enveloped, _"uhh.. Uhmm.. "_    
  
  
Sylvia closed her eyes, enjoying the sounds of their love making tumble from his mouth.  
  
  
_"Oohh,_ David, baby, _baby!"_ Sylvia whimpered as his cock throbbed and grew bigger inside of her.  
  
  
Her gasps and moans grew louder and higher in pitch, he suddenly flipped her down into the bed; lips clamped onto her throat as she jolted into release a second time. David turned his head, shaking it slowly.  
  
  
_"No.. Uhh, ohh no.. Damn!"_ his cries of protest were of no use, he shook hard and climaxed deep inside of her, his hot breath creating fleshbumps on her exposed shoulder. Breathless, they remained in bed together for several minutes, coming down slowly and panting heavily.  
  
  
"Don't ever stop loving me," Sylvia whispered against his cheek. David kissed her lips softly, cupping her face with one hand and gazing intently into her eyes.   
  
  
"Never," he promised, kissing her deeply once again.  
  



	25. Family

During their holiday, David had plenty of time to wind down and reflect on everything. They saw lots of sights, bought some things to take back with them and took Zowie to an amusement park as well as a carnival. Vegas was definitely Sylvia's favorite place out of the entire trip, where they quickly exchanged vows and wedding rings. Their honeymoon night was definitely one to remember, she'd never seen David so happy and it kept them up until the small hours of the morning.   
  
  
Almost too tired to make it back to the cruise ship on time, the little family were soon back home and settled in. David was quick to have them moved out within a month of returning from the trip, into a lovely, little house that was just perfect for them.   
  
  
*   
  
  
It was a sunny Sunday morning and Sylvia awoke to the sound of the lawn mower running outside, she got up and looked out of the window with a curious frown. David was cutting the grass, their next door neighbor Trevor was outside as well and Sylvia watched as he waved David over to the fence that divided their front yards. David switched off the lawn mower and Sylvia smiled as she watched him chatting happily with Trevor, who had a wife named Maree and two small children. Their daughter, Lilly, was Zowie's age and their son, Luis, was about a year older. Since moving in next door to these people, Sylvia and David had become quick friends with them and often their children would play together while the adults talked or shared drinks.  
  
  
Sylvia moved away from the window and went to the kitchen for coffee, settling in to read the newspaper and relax in the warmth of the sun shining through the window. It was such a nice day, she thought about asking Maree if she wanted to visit the local park with her and Zowie. It'd be a lovely outing for the little ones and David could have some alone time, or go and have a drink with Trevor. David had a room that he kept all of his work in, he called it his office but it was more often affectionately dubbed the disaster area. However, there was a method to his madness and he knew where everything was, despite the appearance of disarray.   
  
  
Sylvia was excited for him, because he'd found a new lust for writing his albums and was keen to get another one out. He was still sorting through the paperwork and legal red tape, but he'd found a much better deal for himself in America and was eager to start showing them what he could do. Sylvia was hesitant to get too hopeful, if this venture didn't work out the way David was hoping it would, he'd come crashing down like he always did when things went sour for him and she'd be left standing there to pick up the pieces until he got over it. Still, she had to give him a lot of credit. He'd kicked his drug habit, kept his hair long and found himself a new record label that ensured he would get his fair share of the deal.   
  
  
He still wore tight clothes sometimes, but not always and today he was wearing his big, floppy hat and his flowing, flower printed shirt and long, flowing pants. He could easily have been mistaken for her out there, but Sylvia didn't mind. She fell in love with him this way and no matter how he decided to dress himself up, nothing could ever change the way she felt. The lawn mower started up again and she couldn't help but smile, then she wondered if fame would ever drastically change him? If he suddenly became a hit, if he were to become a big deal, would he act differently? Would he still be happy here in their little house?   
  
  
A short time later, David walked inside and kissed Sylvia good morning.   
  
  
"Did I wake you?" he asked her with an apologetic smile.   
  
  
"Yes," Sylvia nodded, touching his cheek gently.   
  
  
"Sorry," he leaned down and kissed her lips again, "Trevor has invited us over for a barbeque later this evening, are you up for it?"    
  
  
Sylvia nodded again, she hadn't been feeling too crash hot lately but a barbeque with Trevor and his family sounded wonderful.   
  
  
"You should go and see the doc, just in case," David told her with concern in his tone.  
  
  
"I'll go tomorrow," Sylvia promised him, "don't fuss, sweet heart!"    
  
  
David smiled, satisfied and went off to shower. Sylvia set down her newspaper and sat back, glancing at the calendar with a worried sigh and then she got up to get Zowie ready for the day. 


	26. Let Me Live

David emerged from the shower to find Sylvia and Zowie gone, a quick glance out of the window revealed they had gone next door and looked to be heading out for a picnic lunch with Maree and her kids. With a light furrow to his brow, he wondered why he wasn't invited and ventured into his office to make the best of a puzzling situation. He was soon immersed in his work, craving his name in lights and daydreaming every so often about how good it would be to have a successful album that he could be proud of.   
  
  
*  
  
  
That evening, as they were next door at the barbeque, Trevor was amusedly trying to show David how to flip burgers while Maree introduced Sylvia to some of her other friends and family. The men were all outside getting to know David, laughing and joking around and then cheering loudly as he managed to flip a burger without dropping it onto the ground. The women were mostly chatting inside, getting reacquainted with one another but they would venture out later on when the food was cooked and ready to eat. Maree's mother was tossing a salad, drinking a glass of wine and telling dirty jokes.   
  
  
Sylvia felt a little queasy, but managed to keep her composure and it was only when she had to suddenly run to the bathroom that anyone guessed something might be wrong. Sylvia assured them she was fine, promising once more to visit the doctor just to be safe. The rest of the evening went smoothly and they both had made quite a few friends by the time it was over.    
  
  
*    
  
  
The next day, Sylvia kept her promise and went off to see the doctor, while David took Zowie into his office and worked on his album for a while.  
  
  
When Sylvia got back, she found them both in the dining room. Zowie was eating some sandwiches and David was wiping down the table with a damp cloth, he glanced up as Sylvia walked in and smiled at her lovingly.   
  
  
"How'd it go?" David asked her, "everything all good?"  Sylvia bit her lip and took his hand, then led him into the living room to sit on the sofa and talk.   
  
  
"What is it, babe?" David worried, "what did she say?"  Sylvia took a deep breath, squeezing his hand firmly.  
  
  
"She says I'm pregnant," Sylvia wasted no time in telling him. David was stunned into silence for a moment and Sylvia lowered her gaze.   
  
  
"A baby?" David spoke suddenly, then he smiled happily, "I'm so excited, Sylvia!"  She looked at him in disbelief, was he serious??   
  
  
"David, we can barely feed the one we already have!" Sylvia protested. His smile faded somewhat, then he paled.   
  
  
"Oh, Oh Sylvia no.. " David took her hands into his own, "please don't.. please? We can make it work, I'll do whatever it takes, please.. " Sylvia was confused, she had no idea he felt so strongly about this.   
  
  
"We're not ready for this!" she told him.   
  
  
"It's too late for that!" David insisted, "ready or not, here it is.. " He put his hand upon her small bump, she was barely showing at all.  He looked into her eyes and she faltered.   
  
  
"Could you imagine us without Zowie?" David asked her, "if Angie had decided to.. "   
  
  
He trailed off, unable to even bring himself to utter the word and his shoulders shook lightly.  Sylvia put her hand onto his thigh comfortingly, letting him rest his head onto her shoulder.   
  
  
"David," she said softly, "shhh.. it's alright.. "   
  
  
She hugged him and tried not to let herself cry with guilt, she hadn't expected him to be so paternal or protective but then, this was his child, too. David drew back and she felt terrible when she saw the tears, she'd frightened the Hell out of him by threatening their baby's life.   
  
  
"I feel awful," she hugged him tightly again, "I'm so sorry, sweet heart."    
  
  
He kissed her cheek and she felt his body relaxing into her embrace, she was still worried but somehow she knew that she should just trust him and everything would turn out okay. 


	27. Fame

Over the next few weeks, fuelled by the news of a new baby arriving soon, David released his latest album and things suddenly took off a bit too quickly for him. Suddenly, everyone wanted a piece of him and his record label urged him to tour but he wanted to stay with his family and be there for Sylvia. His album sold like crazy, he was called in for paid interviews almost five times a day, he was booked in to do live shows close to home every night and by the end of three months, he was exhausted.   
  
  
Sylvia walked in one morning to find him collapsed on the sofa, he hadn't even made it to the bedroom.   
  
  
"Poor thing," she knelt down and kissed his forehead, lightly closing his mouth for him and leaning back to sigh heavily.   
  
  
David had done his utmost to stay at home as much as possible, despite the sudden rocket into fame that had his name in the papers almost every day. Magazines, TV shows, News programs, he was everywhere all at once and it made his head spin. If they thought it was exciting here, it was a bigger fuss in America and David was now being pressured to tour globally to appease his sudden slew of new and demanding fans.   
  
  
Sylvia went into the kitchen to make some coffee for him and pour some juice for herself and Zowie, as the little toddler came padding out of his room and jumped on his dad.   
  
  
"Oh, Zowie.. " Sylvia started, but David was awake now and rubbing his tired eyes.   
  
  
_"Oohh..  "_ David groaned and sat up, "morning already?"    
  
  
Zowie giggled as David yawned, cuddling up to his dad. David smiled, despite his exhaustion and hugged his son tightly, turning his gaze to Sylvia and her now obvious baby bump. She smiled at him, offering him the coffee and David accepted it immediately.   
  
  
"Busy day today?" she asked him.  
  
  
_"Mmm,_ no, actually," David replied.   
  
  
Sylvia sat beside him and the three of them cuddled up together on the sofa. She knew that David was finally right where he wanted to be, but she also knew that it had happened so fast and he wasn't quite expecting it all to happen at once. As she gathered Zowie up into her arms and set David's coffee onto the counter, Sylvia left him alone, as he'd fallen back asleep within moments of having been woken up.   
  
  
He was overdoing it and he hadn't even agreed to tour yet, it was in his contract to tour at least twice before the contract ended and the record label had been patient with him so far. Sylvia worried about his adamant refusal to leave her for months at a time, could it work if she came along?  Could she even go with him and travel, with Zowie and a baby on the way?   
  
  
The timing was good because of the sudden influx of money but as for having time to be together, the timing could not have been worse. Sylvia appreciated the dedication David had towards his family, he wouldn't let anything happen to them, even if they weren't born yet and she adored him for it. She looked surprised when she suddenly felt the baby kick, tears welled up in her eyes when she thought of what she'd almost done to it.   
  
  
Pushing it out of her mind and taking Zowie to the play room, Sylvia let David sleep for a few more hours and later hoped to spend some time with him before he would be called out again tomorrow.


	28. Here She Comes

David woke up almost three hours later, got his outdoor clothes on and went to the front yard to weed the flowerbeds. He sat back on his knees and looked around as he heard cameras clicking and saw some people standing around, watching him and snapping photos. Feeling awkward, he got to his feet and went back inside, frustrated that he couldn't get the gardening done today. He'd been meaning to do it for a while now, so he wasn't pleased to have been interrupted.  
  
  
"Hey, you're up!" Sylvia smiled as she walked into the living room, "what's wrong?"  David smiled at her and hugged her.   
  
  
"I was trying to weed the garden," he explained, "but I.. "    
  
  
He frowned and looked to the window, Sylvia looked around and gasped as she saw someone taking photos of them from the window. David walked over and shut the curtains, looking a little worried and quite annoyed.   
  
  
"It starts," David grumbled, moving around to close the other curtains around the house, "what do I do now?"  Sylvia wasn't sure, she had never experienced fame before, either.   
  
  
"I'm afraid you're too big for this neighborhood anymore, sweet heart," Sylvia told him gently, "we'll have to move somewhere safer."  David looked at her apologetically, they both loved it here and would miss their neighbors terribly.   
  
  
"Alright," he relented, "I'll look into it as soon as I can."  Sylvia kissed him softly, stroking his cheek.   
  
  
"We'll be alright," she reassured him, "we don't have to lose touch with anyone, you'll see."    
  
  
He relaxed and smiled at her, leaning in to make out with her and rub her baby bump lovingly. Sylvia loved it when David rubbed her bump, he often talked to it and sang songs to it before she went to sleep and some mornings she even woke up to find him pressing his ear to her bump and smiling like a proud dad.   
  
  
*  
  
  
Eventually, she got too big for them to be able to shower together in their little bathroom but David still helped her wash herself where she couldn't reach anymore and never once complained about doting on her. His time away from home lessened as the big day drew nearer, he just didn't want to be apart from her and Zowie anymore. He waited on her hand and foot, which sometimes annoyed Sylvia but she knew he just wanted to look after her and be supportive.  
  
  
By the end of her pregnancy, Sylvia was so ready to have this child. They had moved into a bigger, more secure place with protective windows and large shutters. It was a nice house with two floors and a large, fenced in pool out the back. David had finally agreed to tour by the time their new baby would be around six months old, already working on new songs for yet another new album. Zowie was excited to meet his new sibling, hugging and kissing Sylvia's bump every chance he got.  
  
  
*  
  
  
It was lunchtime and Patricia had dropped by to visit them, when Sylvia suddenly made a face and clutched at her abdomen.   
  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Patricia.   
  
  
"I.. Eww.. " Sylvia could not stop the fluid from gushing out of her, "I think my waters have just broken.. "    
  
  
"That's so exciting!" Patricia beamed, "what do you want to do?"  
  
  
"I'll wait and see what happens," Sylvia replied, "I'm already packed for the hospital.. I'm so nervous!!"    
  
  
"I'll stay and watch Zowie," Patricia offered, "why don't you guys go and head down now? Just to make sure everything's alright?"   
  
  
"Okay," Sylvia agreed, "thanks Patricia."  Sylvia got up and walked into David's office, he was playing an unfamiliar riff on his guitar and he smiled at her when he noticed her.   
  
  
"David," Sylvia spoke calmly, then she felt a pain and doubled up, he was by her side in seconds, "I think it's.. it's time.. "   
  
  
"Oh, umm, a-alright.. " David led her to the front door, "I'll call a cab and grab the bag, you sit here on this chair and rest."    
  
  
Sylvia was glad that he was so calm and not panicking, he'd been through this before and she hadn't so she knew she'd be terrified if he wasn't there for her right now. He'd made the right decision in not touring sooner, she wanted nothing more than to have him close to her right now.


	29. Rollercoaster

At the hospital, Sylvia discovered she was already dilated and was kept in until she delivered. David never left her side unless the doctors told him to leave, but the moment he was allowed back in, she was relieved to have him holding her hand every step of the way. It finally came time for her to push, David encouraged her and stood down by her waist, still holding her hand but eager to see his child enter the world. Sylvia took a deep breath, the pain was almost unbearable and she pushed one last time. Relief instantly filled her as the baby slipped out, into the waiting hands of the midwife.  
  
  
David was encouraged to cut the cord and he leaned down to pepper Sylvia's face with kisses as the baby was wrapped up and handed to her.  
  
  
"Congratulations, it's a girl!" the doctor announced. Sylvia cried as she cuddled her baby and her husband, she felt a sense of contentment and happiness that was unmatched by anything she had ever experienced before.  
  
  
"You did it, love," David whispered, kissing the baby and then his wife, "I'm so proud of you."   
  
  
Sylvia couldn't have been happier, but she was also tired and felt weepy, which the nurses explained was quite normal because Sylvia was exhausted. But it played on Sylvia's mind of what had almost become of this beautiful little girl, she felt undeserving of the precious bundle and handed her to David for his first cuddle. David nuzzled the baby girl, he had been taking photos and now got the doctor to take one of the three of them together. Sylvia smiled as she started to relax and enjoy the new sensation of having her baby in her arms once more, then David was ushered out of the room while baby and Sylvia were cleaned up and Sylvia got her first breast feeding lesson.  
  
  
David was on the phone within moments, first calling Patricia and Zowie, then anyone and everyone else he could boast to. He felt so proud of Sylvia and so pleased that they could share in this together, he had every belief that things would go very well for them from here on in.   
  
  
*   
  
  
The first few weeks were exhausting, baby Alexandria wanted to feed every few hours both day and night. Sylvia found it easier with David right there by her side, she didn't even have to get out of bed. He would gather little Lexi up into his arms when she cried, then bring her to the bed. Sylvia would feed her, often falling asleep before Lexi was done but David was alert and attentive, so he would make sure Lexi was burped and changed before rocking her back to sleep. Sylvia felt bad, but David had not forgotten so quickly how to look after a newborn and make sure his wife was well rested. He wasn't doing much work while he took care of them both, so Sylvia let him sleep whenever he passed out in whichever room he happened to be in.  
  
  
They gradually got Lexi into a routine that they could both work with, eventually getting enough sleep to cope with more than just getting through the day without collapsing.  
  
  
*  
  
  
All too soon it was time for David to tour, he had released the new album but was reluctant to leave his family. Zowie was thrilled with his new baby sister, now that she was crawling and old enough to sort of play with. Unavoidably, David did tour but he was not alone. Sylvia, Zowie and Alexandria went with him and Patricia was also more than happy to come along to help Sylvia out along the way.  
  
  
It was almost like a vacation, they went to many different cities in a lot of different countries, even staying on for a while in each country to enjoy the amazing sights and enjoy themselves as a family. It took a lot of getting used to, for everywhere they went, there were cameras and fans ready to pounce on them and make things difficult.  
  
  
By the time they finally made it back home, some months later, they were so exhausted that David refused to even consider touring for at least another few years.  
  
  
  
  



	30. Life's Circle

David and Sylvia got to know their neighbors after a while, but cautiously this time because they needed to be careful nowadays. David still kept in touch with Trevor, often inviting the little family over for weekends. Likewise, Trevor invited them back for gatherings and the odd barbeque here and there, which were always a laugh and a lot of fun for all of them. Despite being hurled into the spotlight and being the talk of the music industry, David didn't allow anything to come between himself and his little family. He still did the things he enjoyed, while keeping himself grounded and relaxed.  
  
  
For him, washing diapers and weeding the garden would never be a chore that he would pay someone else to do. He really liked being at home and while his career called him away at times, Sylvia always knew that it wouldn't be too long before he was right back there in the sunshine, hanging out clothes or mowing the lawn and just being himself.  
  
  
*  
  
  
One hot day, she brought him out a tall glass of ice water and he turned off the lawn mower to take it from her and drink it down readily. She gazed at the sweat glistening on his forehead and just fell in love with him all over again.  
  
  
"You never told me how it went yesterday," Sylvia prompted him, "did you get it?"   
  
  
"Oh! Yes, I did.. " David smiled at her, "you are now looking at the proud owner of a full driver's license!"   
  
  
Sylvia clapped her hands excitedly and David took an over dramatic bow, but he'd been learning for a long time now and he deserved to feel pleased with himself.  
  
  
"David, have you tried to talk to your mother recently?" Sylvia asked him quietly. David averted his gaze and looked to the unfinished part of the lawn.  
  
  
"I should get this finished up," he told her, "thank you for the water, babe."   
  
  
He started up the lawn mower again and Sylvia stepped back, watching him with a soft sigh before taking his glass back inside to wash it out. David hadn't really had any contact with his mother since DeFries had stopped him from sending her any money, Sylvia was keen for them to talk again but perhaps David felt guilty and didn't want to face up to her?  David hadn't really ever stopped thinking about his mother, he had meant to go and visit her but everything kept getting in the way, or maybe he just kept making excuses? He finished cutting the grass and decided that he would go and see her very soon. She deserved to meet her grandchildren afterall, even if she was sore at him for vanishing off the face of the Earth as far as she was concerned.  
  
  
So that night, he phoned her and Sylvia let him have some privacy when she noticed the tears in his eyes at the sound of his mother's voice on the other end of the line.  
  
  
*  
  
  
To Sylvia's relief, David reconciled with his mother and even took the children down to see her as often as he could. He started sending her money again, making sure she was comfortable and never went without for another moment.  
  
  
David then surprised everyone after his second world tour, by renewing his wedding vows with Sylvia and this time, they had a huge wedding and invited everyone along to it. It was romantic and special, everyone they invited showed up and it somehow even got all over the news. It was a beautiful and exhausting day, followed by a wonderful evening and a night full of passion and desire.  
  
  
They were still a loving family and they always would be, so when Sylvia took David aside one winter's afternoon at the park, watching the children play in the snow and bashfully whispered something to him, he simply grinned at her excitedly, put his hand gently over her tummy and shrugged.  
  
  
"Here we go again!"

 

 

  
  
  
  
****  
  
=THE END=


End file.
